The End of the World Or Is It
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Timing is ticking down and can John and his newly formed team solve the problem before is costs everyone their lives?


This is a **post Vegas** fic. It will become one of the thread in a continuation of **The Man He Sees**. I have a few smaller stories to weave into this tapestry. I hoped to be further along than this but RL and other plots have taken up too much of my time. Enjoy and leave a review if you chose they really do make me happy.

* * *

It was the end of the world. John thought he'd already seen it when he lay dying in the desert only a few months ago with a bullet next to his heart and his blood flowing into the dry dust, but here he was again. He'd thought he was beyond redemption, but then Rodney had appeared and saved him and given him hope that he could be a better man and the chance to find out.

This time he wasn't the only one affected by disaster. His team and all of Atlantis was in danger but there was nowhere else he'd rather be. This was the life he'd been missing, this was the person he should have been.

The Central tower shook from another blast. Atlantis was under attack from Hive ships and it looked like for them at least there was no way out. The only people who remained were the essential personnel, those who had faced death many times.

In the time he'd been here on Atlantis with Rodney leading the team they had been able to get out of some impossible situations but this time even Rodney was out of ideas. Their chair was out of drones and they had no other options.

John drew a deep breath and looked over at Rodney. There had been so much unsaid between the two of them. Rodney was the friend he'd never had. They had never spoke about what had happened on Earth and just why John had decided to go after the Wraith alone, but John had come to accept that he was no longer that man.

Over the past few months John had realized that he'd wanted to die, to end his life in a blaze of glory, but as he lay bleeding something had changed inside him somewhere along the way and he'd changed his mind and he hadn't give up as part of him wanted to do.

Detective John Sheppard had made a mess of his life and at that dark moment there seemed to be no way out, just like now. But now Major John Sheppard had a whole new vision of life and it was pretty sweet. In the desert fate had a different idea and looking around the room at the others gathered there John had to hold on to a thread of hope somehow fate would intervene once more.

Rodney's brain raced around different scenarios as he tried to figure out a solution to this problem. They were all going to die and he couldn't save them, even though that was his job. He was the leader of his team and head scientist but now he had...nothing.

He stared at the monitor and at the three large blips surrounded by little ones that would spell their destruction if he didn't figure this out. He was the smartest man in the room and all eyes were turned to him, waiting.

Running his hand through his thinning hair, Rodney looked over at John. He knew his friend was thinking the same thing, that there had to be a back door, but Rodney just needed to find it.

Closing his eyes, Rodney searched through all the paths, hoping and needing to find the thread that would save them all.

"I wanted to thank you."

Rodney's eyes sprang open as John stepped up beside him and all of Atlantis shook from another hit from the Hive ships above. "For what? Bringing you here to die? No one should thank me for this."

John couldn't resist a smile. "No, for believing in me, for fighting for me. I wouldn't be the man I am today if you hadn't made me believe in myself again. Whatever happens I needed you to know that." He squeezed Rodney's shoulder. "Most of all for showing me that we can do anything when we work as a team. That day in the desert it didn't go so well by myself. As for this other mess, you'll figure it out. I know you will." He slapped Rodney on the back and moved over to speak quietly with Teyla and Ronon, leaving Rodney alone with his thoughts once more.

Rodney looked over at John and marveled how far his friend had come since the day they'd met. He feared that his John Sheppard had been lost but that wasn't so. Since he'd come aboard John had saved them many times and his team was now complete and now it was up to Rodney to save them.

Or let them save themselves. Rodney scanned the room and saw Elizabeth standing next to Chuck as they monitored the shield. Ronan, Teyla and John were speaking quietly and Zelenka and other scientist were huddled in a group whispering amongst themselves.

These were all his people; they were a team and it was time to act like it. Here on Atlantis Rodney wasn't just part of the expedition but he had found a family. John had almost died because he tried to do it alone and now Rodney was doing the same thing.

With a heavy sigh, Rodney crossed over to Zelenka. "Okay, any ideas?"

Zelenka looked shocked for just a moment before launching into a complicated idea. Rodney wanted to scoff, but there was a kernel of possibility. He latched on to it and ran with it, dragging Zelenka along for the ride.

John knew the moment Rodney had the solution and headed over to Zelenka and the other scientist.

Each man had a lot to learn, but the only way that would happen was if they listened to each other. Everyone here had something to contribute, no matter how small.

Waving his arms, Rodney called everyone in the control room together and began to tell them what they all had to do. His eyes sparkled and he began to speak faster and faster until the way out spilled from his mouth.

As Rodney explained the plan, John nodded and although he didn't understand the whole thing he got enough to do his part. Teaming up with Teyla, the two of them headed out to complete their task before the world ended. It seemed like today wasn't a good day to die after all.

* * *

As always there more stories posted on my site you can find it by Googling my pen name. I also have a few SGA flashfics posted there as well. Take a look and enjoy.

Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well.


End file.
